Fake Twilight Twentyfive Round 4  Charlie
by Kimmydonn
Summary: This is the unsanctioned set of drabbles, featuring the quiet, stolid, brave man who brought us Bella. Her father: Charlie. www. relto. org/node/89
1. Prompt 1  Our Rock

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Charlie at http:/www. relto. org/node/89

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #1 - Bottle of JD  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Charlie/Harry/Billy  
Rating: T**

"I'm telling you. Renee wasn't the woman for you, Charlie. I mean, she was, but she wasn't."  
Blocking Harry out, I take another swig from the bottle, handing it to Billy. Harry doesn't understand. Billy takes the bottle gratefully, swallowing and shaking his head.  
"He only says this because he still has a wife," Billy grumbles quietly. I watch Billy take a second swig. It's hasn't been long enough since Sarah's passing. He's still hurting. We need to keep him with us.  
"Boys? Supper's on," Sue calls us in. She's the rock we're clinging to.


	2. Prompt 2 Good Bye

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #2 - Acquiesce**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Renee**  
**Rating: T**

"I hate it here, Charlie. I can't stand living in Forks. It's over. Good bye."  
I had fought for her, tried to make life what she wanted. I'm not sure _she _knew what she wanted. Just that it wasn't here, it wasn't with me. She took our daughter. It wasn't bad enough to lose the woman I loved more than life itself, she took the little girl my heart had grown to include, the little girl I had just started to know. I had fought. I couldn't fight anymore. The door closed with a slam.


	3. Prompt 3 Birth

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #3 - Bliss**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

They said it was a mistake. They said we would regret getting married and having a baby so young, but holding Isabella, I can't believe them. This life. This complete, perfect, tiny being could never be a mistake. She was perfect. She was everything. I looked at Renee, still covered in a sheen of sweat, and handed her Isabella, watching her smile form. Cupping the baby in her arms, she was even more beautiful. They were beautiful. The world was better with Isabella in it. Our lives were better. There couldn't be a happier man in the world.


	4. Prompt 4 Zombie

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #4 - Collapse**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

"She's not coming out of it, Renee. Look at her." My Bella, a shell of what she once was. What had the boy done to her? What could have broken her so completely? She wasn't weak. She was a strong person, there for Renee, for me. How could she give up like this? She was more than what one man made her. I had some idea what she felt, but I was more than who I was with Renee. She was more than what some snot-nosed boy made her. I was going to kill Edward Cullen for this.


	5. Prompt 5 Forks

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #5 - Damp**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

I stepped off the plane, and there was my Dad, Charlie, in uniform. I reminded myself that I'd asked to come here, asked to live with him. It would be good for us. I hadn't spent enough time with him. Getting into his cruiser, I remembered why. I had donned a parka, knowing it would be much colder here. I didn't mind the cold. What I minded was the way, after just minutes outside, my clothes stuck to me. The humidity, the cloud and water, _those _would drive me insane. I could do this, for Charlie.


	6. Prompt 6 Ninth Commandment

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #6 - Defile**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Sue**  
**Rating: T**

My friend's wife. I shouldn't look at her the way I did. I knew I shouldn't think of her beneath me, moaning. I definitely shouldn't be imagining her in my kitchen, reading the paper with me in the morning. The domestic seemed more of a slight against Harry than the erotic. I mean, he knew his wife was beautiful. He probably wouldn't be surprised by that. The thoughts of her as my wife, in my house, those were wrong. I remember my friend, Harry, and their children, Leah and Seth. My mind never strays from her for long.


	7. Prompt 7 A few weeks

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #7 - A blanket tent between the trees**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella&Jacob**  
**Rating: T**

That kid. She fights coming here. Soon we'll have to meet somewhere else. Jacob will miss her. I still don't know how he talked her into sleeping outside. Especially in that. She's just the wrong age, or just the right one. Too young to be interested in boy bands and make-up, and too old to be good friends with Jacob. Next year will be different, but for these few weeks, she'll put aside movies and books and play in the dirt and surf. It's good to see her, wonderful to have her. I wish I could keep her.


	8. Prompt 8 Need

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #8 - Demure**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Sue**  
**Rating: T**

Watching her place the first handful of dirt on Harry's grave, I feel more strongly for her than I ever have before. She wears simple black, shunning the ethnic garb her friends and children wear. She will be an elder tomorrow, but for today, she is a grieving wife. She leaves the circle around the grave, in my direction. She passes Billy, hugging him. Patting him on the back, she accepts his condolences with grace. I step out of her way, but she stops, hugging me as well.  
"I love you, Charlie. I'm going to need you."


	9. Prompt 9 Eternal Youth

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #9 - Elixir**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

The fountain of youth. Sure, that sounds good. The Cullens found the fountain of youth and shared it with Bells. It was the only way to save her. Except, it doesn't just make you young forever, it changes you, makes you pretty. They can't share it with me, and I don't want it. Yes, that'll work. Jacob... has some really bad hair. That's it. Nessie... Nessie is the most beautiful, smartest, sweetest child ever created. She is magic made flesh - no rules apply to her. If they don't share that fountain with her, I'm gonna be some pissed.


	10. Prompt 10 That's It

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #10 - Feign**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

That's it. How long does she think I'm going to put up with this? She's pretending everything is fine, but she isn't living anymore. She's like a robot; going through the motions. She isn't feeling anything. It's not that she only feels bad things, like the screaming - she feels nothing. Maybe she's fooling her friends at school. I know she's fooling her teachers, given her grades, but I'm her father. Why does she think I can't see it? Why does she think I'll put up with it? This is enough.  
"That's it, Bella. I'm sending you home."


	11. Prompt 11 Empty

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #11 - Hollow**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

"He's got her."

The voice comes from one of the men of the reservation.

"Who?"  
"Sam Uley." I see him then, coming through the trees, like a giant. He's cradling my girl in his arms. She looks so small, so pale.

"Give her to me." I charge, needing her, needing to know she's okay. If I didn't like Cullen before, it was nothing to the hate for leaving her in the woods. I stumbling a little even though her weight doesn't seem like enough. I see her eyes for the first time. Empty.


	12. Prompt 12 Mules

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #12 - Push**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Bella**  
**Rating: T**

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't ship you off to Jacksonville."  
"Because I won't go."  
It was going to be like that, was it? Did she think I was going to let this pass?  
"...about me jumping off the cliff."  
I felt all the blood drain from me. She had been so empty. It was easy to imagine her jumping, too easy. It tore me up. So I laid law.  
"Fine."  
What? She wasn't going to fight?  
Then she fought, and she fought dirty. As stubborn as her old man.


	13. Prompt 13 Stolen Moments

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #13 - Photo:Couple in the forest**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie/Renee**  
**Rating: T**

Mr. Higgenbotham would have my head if he knew what I was doing right now. He could have it, if I could have another ten minutes, twenty. Nope need longer.  
Wrapping my arms around Renee, pressing my lips to hers, was heaven on earth. I could kiss her forever. Especially if she let me kiss other parts. Yes, like that one. She was so soft, so smooth. My hands felt rough and dirty. Well they were dirty, but so were hers. So was her hair now... God, I was a dead man. But a happy dead man.


	14. Prompt 14 Never Giving Up

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #14 - Quixotic**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Edward/Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

Slipping into her room is my nightly ritual. Checking on her one last time is her father's. He will never cease. No matter how hard she pushes him, no matter how many times she runs, he'll always welcome her back. I can't hear him clearly, but love and concern for her comes through. As does his hatred of me. I can't blame him for that. If I were him, I'd hate me, too, and try to protect my daughter.  
"Edward?"  
And he never learns that she isn't asleep.  
Bella, try to get some sleep.  
Then again... maybe he does know.


	15. Prompt 15 Package

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #15 - Return**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

Package in the mail. Odd, I didn't order anything. It's post-marked New Mexico. Do I know anyone in New Mexico? I'm sure I remember something else coming from there. Not recently though. What was it? Setting the small padded envelope on the table, I pull a can of beer from the fridge. Why didn't I just rip it open? After a long swallow, I nearly choke on my Raineer. Renee's lawyer is in New Mexico. Setting the beer down carefully, I open the package. I smile. A picture of Bells dressed for ballet. And a jewelery box. My smile slips.


	16. Prompt 16 Return to the Rock

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #16 - Ripple**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie****/Billy**  
**Rating: T**

I sat across from Billy, feeling uncomfortable in this house for the first time in my life. Sue, holding her head in her hand, flipped through pages of insurance, bills and their will. I knew how I felt about this woman. I was pretty sure I knew how Billy did, too. Harry's death had raised the water in our little pool and Billy and I were bobbing in the waves resulting. Sue was the goal we swam for, the rock only one could grab. Pulled by the current of grief, we couldn't rush her, but we fought one another, silently.


	17. Prompt 17 A Week in the Life

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #17 - Simple**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

Get up, go to work, watch game. Get up, go to work watch news. Get up, go work, watch game. Call Billy. Get up, go to work, call Harry. He's at an elders' meeting. Chat with Sue, late. Wake up on couch, feeling like shit. Phone is ringing, Billy wants to know why I'm not there yet to take him fishing. Shit. Drive with kinked necked to La Push. Enjoy the ocean and my friends. Gorge on fish fry. Wake up, drive to Billy's. Fish a little, catching nothing. Watch the game together. Wonder why people want more from life.


	18. Prompt 18 Slap

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #18 - Stagger**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Charlie****/Renee**  
**Rating: T**

I held my cheek in surprise. Renee and I had had fights, lots of them. We'd argued over which house to buy, which church to get married in... Hell, we'd fought over the damn flowers, and I don't give a shit about flowers. She'd never hit me before. Oh, she'd nudged me with an elbow or kicked me under the table at her parents' house, gentle reminders, not full-armed slaps. Bella cried quietly upstairs. I held my cheek as I went to check on her. Renee needed time to calm down. I needed to think. What was happening to us?


	19. Prompt 19 Left Behind

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #19 - Photo: Woman looking at plane**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Renesmee/Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

I should have gone with him. Mom will be waiting for him when he arrives, I told myself again. It didn't matter. He was my Grandpa, my human, frail, mortal Grandpa. The one who lifted me into hugs, fed me sugar even when I didn't want it, and fished with us. I should be going with him. I should be holding his hand while he faces his fears and fights them. Mom would take my place and his granddaughter, checking on him. It wasn't right.  
Jacob came, sensing my need. "He's coming back. Everything'll be fine."  
I didn't believe him.


	20. Prompt 20 Rockless

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #20 - Stolen**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Billy/Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

I was supposed to be happy for them. They were my friends after all. Hell, Charlie was my best friend and had been for decades. It was damned hard knowing she was with him. They were wonderful, making sure to keep it clear of me, but it was pretty obvious the three of us were never together anymore. The way Charlie talked with me was always a little strained, trying to avoid the topic. I was supposed to be happy, but I felt like my friend had just ripped my heart from my chest. And I could never tell him.


	21. Prompt 21 The River is Wide

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #21 - Surface**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing: Edward/Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

It is frustrating never being able to hear Bella's thoughts, but a known constant. I have never heard her, and I'm not going to hear her. I can accept that, maybe. Sitting in her room for the third night, I think I might be more troubled by her father. She is a glassy lake, revealing nothing until you peer closely into the depths. Charlie though, is like a river. Occasionally choppy, easy to read, but then there are the deceptive flats. Is he dull, or just hiding beneath that calm surface, like she does. I never had reason to ponder.


	22. Prompt 22 Flipskirt

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #22 - Trap**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing:Charlie/Renee**  
**Rating: T**

There is no way. That new girl can't bet looking at me. I'm looking at her though. Damn. Those legs... Oh my God, no one warned her. Running, I try to reach her in time. My hands land on her outer thighs. Shocked and angry, she turns, but as she feels the air from the vent, her eyes bulge. Stepping over it, I let her go. Curse chivalry, I wanted to under that skirt, but reflexes are faster than hormones, apparently.  
"Close one, Marilyn."  
"Renee."  
"Sorry?"  
"My name, it's not Marilyn."  
I laugh. "I meant Monroe."  
She blushes, but smiles.


	23. Prompt 23 Disappointment

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #23 - Under**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing:Charlie/Leah**  
**Rating: T**

That girl is never going to accept me. I'm not trying to be her father. She doesn't need one, and I wouldn't try to replace Harry. I wish she could see me as more than the man sleeping with her Mom. She used to like me, when Harry was alive. Okay, maybe like is too far. She didn't avoid or look down on me. Her eyes. They're hard enough to make me feel like I'm wearing lead boots and she's shaking the canoe. She doesn't want me to come up; she wants me kept down. I hope she enjoys disappointment.


	24. Prompt 24 Wander

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #24 - Wander**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing:Seth/Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

When was the last time I walked as a human? I've run this area so many times as a wolf, but as a man? Not since Dad... Charlie snaps a twig, reminding me he's here. This was his idea, the hike. Hope he knows where he's going. I mean, I know where we are, but we aren't near anything. We stop, watching moose and calf cross a stream nearby. His eyes are wide with wonder and his smile softens. Does he think that knobby-kneed thing is cute?  
"Where are we headed, Charlie?" I ask.  
"Nowhere," he says with a smile.


	25. Prompt 25 Roommate

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #25 - Photo: Bath with candles**  
**Pen name: Kimmydonn**  
**Pairing:Bella/Charlie**  
**Rating: T**

Just me, Edward, and a tub of bubbles, well and Mrs. Dashwood. Vanilla wafted through the room from the candles. Sinking deeper into the water, I relaxed. I had been waiting for this for so long, since I moved to this cold, damp town. It wasn't dry heat, but the bath was warm. I opened Sense and Sensibility, with no plans to move until the water was cold.  
"Shit! I'm sorry, Bells! The light was out... I thought it was empty." Charlie's voice muffled as he closed the door.  
I covered my face with my book. His fly had been open.


	26. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
